Basic standards and rails [known in the exhibition industry as pipe and drape] are supplied by exhibition decorating firms, contracted by exhibition management, to delineate space providing various companies an area to display their goods or services. In many cases, companies will provide their own exhibition display that is erected within the space provided. At most exhibition halls in the United States, professional labor to install and dismantle these displays is required by exhibition management or union regulations. This procedure becomes expensive and time consuming to the exhibiting company. Their option is to ship their own display to fit in the space or to utilize the pipe and drape delineator provided. If they attempt to utilize the pipe and drape to display graphic signs and/or products, it ends up looking unprofessional and stresses the structure, which was not designed for this purpose. A new system has been devised to provide an alternative delineator that exhibition management can offer the exhibiting companies upon which products and accessories can be affixed to.
It is the basic feature of this present invention to provide a structural frame assembly that has a taut fabric wall as a display area allowing light weight graphics and products to be affixed to. It is a further feature of this present invention to complement the basic frame assembly with selective options, such as lighting, headers, side rails, product mounting systems and varied configurations permitting expanded display areas for double-side presentation. The options are specifically designed to allow the, exhibiting company to customize the invention to meet their specific requirements.
The invention features generic top and bottom channels that fit into vertical support tubes allowing the assembly to connect in a continuous row providing multiple booth spaces. It is a further feature of this present invention to utilize different sizes and configurations depending upon the customer requirements.